


Respite

by cat_77



Series: Left Behind [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er, about 1270 words of OT4 PWP?</p>
<p>Takes place during the Left Behind series, but can be read as a stand alone as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

It was John who needed it the most, this time, so it was John whom she approached first. He was lying at the far side of the makeshift bed they were using, huddled against himself. There were scrapes and bruises lining his exposed arms, but she knew it was something deeper causing his sorrow. 

Ever so gently, she rested her hand against his back, letting him know she was there through the thin fabric that he wore. He froze for just a moment before accepting her warmth. She shifted closer, aligning her small body with his longer one, her free hand wrapping around to his waist. 

He sighed, melting back into her ever so slightly. Her hand shifted slightly, finding the gap between shirt and trousers, sliding against warm skin. She breathed against his neck, pressing kisses against the base before mapping every bump of his spine, sliding downward as her fingers played with his waistband. She dipped them lower and was rewarded with a moan that sounded like a rough approximation of her name.

The others must have taken that as their signal, descending upon them and removing their clothing, costing her bare seconds away from his skin in the process. Her reward was worth it though, as the boundary of cloth no longer stood in her way and she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, earning another moan, this one slightly more urgent in tone.

She smiled against his back, fingers stroking, lips finding the vertebra at the apex of his arch. There were hands upon her, but not his. They were placeholders and would have their turn in time. “I want you in me,” she breathed.

John turned in her arms and in the fading light she could see his pupils blown wide. He kissed her, deeply, lovingly, hands wrapping around her slim waist and pulling her closer, adjusting her to where he thought she needed to be. She pushed at his shoulders until he was laying flat on his back, lifting herself slightly, finding a hand already guiding him inside.

She moaned at the sensations, echoing his own, taking him slowly until she was pressed fully against him. She looked down upon him, strands of hair falling into her eyes, brushing against her face, as she smiled evilly. The answering twinkle in his eyes told her he accepted her challenge, melancholy lost in the promise of action. She rocked against him once, then twice, succeeding in taking the smug look off of his face as he bit his lip and pushed upwards.

“Does everything have to be a challenge with you two?” Rodney asked from beside her, earning a chuckle from Ronon nearby.

“Yes,” she answered simultaneously with John.

She flattened her hands against his chest and lifted herself upwards, smiling as he followed. She sank downwards again faster than he expected, exploiting his breath of surprise to set a pace he had to concentrate to keep up with. When his eyes started to roll backwards, and his thrusts began to stutter, she knew he was close. 

Sweat dripped down between her breasts and her hands slid slightly on his damp skin as he groaned and let go. She threw her head back and reveled in the sensations, soaring high as she took him deep within. 

He was just beginning to go lax, slipping slightly from her hold, when she felt hands upon her once more, lifting her upwards and off and laying her beside him. She felt wetness dripping down her thighs as Rodney smiled above her for the briefest of moments before sliding downwards between her legs. His tongue brushed against her center and she cried out, both spreading her legs wider and clutching to bring him closer.

It was one of his favorite activities, something John had called a kink but never seemed to complain about. If John or Ronon had obtained their release within her, Rodney was always there after, licking and sucking and driving her to new heights. He swore he could taste them both and that it was something he had no intent on giving up.

She forced her eyes open to look over to where Ronon was cleaning John at a more sedate pace, mindful of the line between pleasure and pain as he caressed him. It was but a quick glance as her attention was better served absorbing everything Rodney had to give, shaking apart under his talented tongue. He only stopped after she came, lapping up her offering and unabashedly wiping his wet chin on her thigh as he slid upwards. 

He hesitated slightly then, hovering above her, waiting for her nod of assent before filling her with something far more substantial than his tongue. He slid nearly frictionless within, her body immediately tightening around him as her full orgasm had merely tapered off and was not yet completed, surging forward once more. It did not take him long, his expression revealing he had been teetering on the edge since he began, before he found his release, gasping as he came.

He collapsed forward, his weight welcome as he propped himself up on his elbows above her. He took a moment to regain his breath before pressing open mouthed kisses at the junction of her neck and shoulder, trailing upwards to meet her lips. They kissed softly, unhurriedly, just reveling in being, before she felt a gentle tug at his shoulder and he pulled back to raise an eyebrow at the offender.

“My turn,” Ronon grinned, kneeling beside them, his erection standing proud between his thighs. 

Rodney turned his head and offered a quick lick, wrapping his lips around just the tip as Ronon’s thighs bunched from fighting the urge to thrust. Rodney pulled off with a knowing grin, rolling off Teyla and into the welcoming arms of a waiting John.

She let the cool air caress her overheated skin while Ronon gazed down upon her, letting her have a moment while his eyes raked over her body. One large hand cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple before sliding down across her taut stomach and into her curls. He dipped lower, pressing against folds she knew had to be swollen just from their sensitivity. Without further preamble, he pressed two fingers inward, curling them to press against her in a way that had her arching her back against the blankets. He repeated the action twice more before sliding slick fingers out of her and raising them to his lips, making a show of sucking them clean.

She rolled to her side, not disappointed when he arranged himself likewise. She slung her leg over his hip, gasping as he slid against her. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded, wrapping her small fingers around his length to guide him inside. There was no fight for domination, both knowing each other to be equals. Fingers roamed, teasing at sensitive spots while their bodies slid against each other in a steady rhythm. His dreadlocks brushed against her arm as he mouthed her shoulder and she tipped her head back to give him better access.

She was too sensitive though, and he had been waiting far too long, and it was over far too soon. When he rolled away to gasp for the cool air that chilled her skin, she could not help but to press a finger against her own slick folds. She slid it into her mouth, half-lidded eyes catching Rodney watching her with a knowing smile. 

She grinned in response as, once again, he had been correct: she swore she could taste all three of her lovers upon her skin.


End file.
